A Kataang Christmas!
by WeepingWillow1995
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! Oneshot, Katara's POV and lets just say Kataang, Mistletoe, and some cute dialog. Read, Review, etc. Thanks!


**To all of my readers: Merry Christmas! : ) I love you all so much! Thanks for all of the kind reviews : )**

**Oh and this is my Christmas Kataang! Enjoy, Review, etc. Oh and Ill be updating The Boiling Rock Happenings soon. If not tonight, then tomorrow. : )**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Etc.**

_Katara's POV_

Its Christmas Eve night, and where are we? Hiding from the Fire Nation in a barn in an Earth Kingdom city that has been overrun by the Firebenders. It's unfair. I'm not saying this to be selfish. I could care less if my Christmas was used hiding from Firebenders, but the sad face on Aang is killing me. He is feeling guilty about the fact that everyone has to spend another Christmas still in the war.

"Do you know how many people's fathers and brothers are away from their families to fight in this war? They should be giving gifts around a fire as a family. I mean, I know I never really had a family, being raised by monks, but I had Gyatso, which was close enough!" As he says the last sentence, he slumps to the floor with a sigh.

I walk over to him and put my arm around him and hug him.

"Aang, you can't beat yourself up about this. After all it is Christmas! You should be happy! We are all together right?" I say looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess. It just doesn't seem fair for everyone else." He says this and rests his chin on his arms, hugging his knees into his chest.

I get a great idea. " Aang, you want to help me decorate and put up the tree and such?" I ask, trying to divert his current thoughts.

He smiles slightly and nods.

The next hour is spent as Toph, Sokka, Aang and I search for the perfect Christmas tree.

"How about this one?" Sokka asks.

"Come on snoozles, really? That one is tiny. Hm, kinda like your muscles." Toph replies and we all start laughing. Well all of us except Sokka who just yells a "HEY!" at Toph, and we all laugh even more because his voice cracks in the middle of his response.

"It sure is cold out here," I say and shiver due to the harsh chill.

After I say this Aang grabs my hand and whispers to me, "I don't know how much this helps, but at least it will keep your hands warm." I see him blushing, probably worried that Ill reject him, but I would never do that, if only he knew that.

I smile timidly at him, while I also blush like crazy.

After a while, we stumble upon the perfect tree. It's big, but not too big, and it is full and green. We take it back to the barn we are staying in and set it up.

"Why don't you and Toph go make ornaments, Sokka?" I say to my brother.

"Okay, but what will you and Aang do?" He asks skeptically.

"We are going to go find some stuff to decorate the rest of the barn with. Do you want to tromp out in the cold again? Hmm?" I reply.

"No…" he says timidly, and thankful that Aang and I were doing the task he didn't want to have to do.

Aang and I walk outside and look for some Christmas looking plants and vines to hang. We find quite a few and head back to the barn. Aang and I start hanging the decorations. We get to the bottom of the box, and I see there is one plant left. A mistletoe. Another idea pops into my head, and for some reason I listen to it, even though it is a little silly and crazy.

"Hey Aang, can you come hang this for me? Right here above the door? I can't quite reach it, maybe you can with airbending?" I say in an innocent voice.

Aang gladly comes to my aid and hangs the leafy decoration above us.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I say.

"It actually is." He says while smiling at it.

"Aang, do you know what that kind of plant is called?" I ask again in an innocent voice.

"Not really. I mean it looks familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen it." He says and scratching his head, obviously wracking his brain for a familiar memory with the plant.

"It's called a mistletoe. When two people get under it at the same time, they are supposed to kiss." I say, feeling the blush come to my cheeks. I can't believe I am going through with this.

"Oh, I see," He says, also blushing "so we are supposed to kiss now, right?" He adds, his voice shaking a little out of nervousness.

"Uh, yeah." I say with a small chuckle in my voice.

I close my eyes and lean in as he does also and our lips touch for a few seconds, before we both pull away in embarrassment. It was short and simple, but sweet. I look at Aang and see a dark crimson blush on his cheeks that probably matches mine.

"Merry Christmas, Aang." I whisper, as I grab his hand and we walk to sit in front of the fire.

I can certainly say that this Christmas is one of best I've ever had.

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? This was my first fan fic where Katara and Aang actually kiss. Yes it was a baby kiss, but it was cute don't you think?**

**Merry Christmas everyone : )**


End file.
